


Let's Make A Deal

by AmazingFrerard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, First Dates, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Strangers to Lovers, Student Dan, Teacher Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr- Dan is a student in Uni who has a big crush on his professor, Mr Lester. When a friend asks him out during Mr Lester's class, Dan makes a deal. </p><p>If they ask Mr Lester a question and the professor gets it wrong, then Dan will go to dinner with them. </p><p>Well- what follows is pleasant but unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So I saw a post on Tumblr and seriously had to write a Phanfic about it. So here you guys go! Hope you enjoy it :)

Sighing around the pencil he was currently chewing, Dan shook his head to clear it. He always ended up daydreaming in this class. It wasn’t that the class was boring, no that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Dan had a crush on his very attractive, very nerdy but amazing university professor Mr Lester.

Dan’s eyes focused to the front where said professor was standing, talking animatedly whilst everyone listened. Well everyone but Dan. Mr Lester had black hair that was styled in a quiff, he wore glasses along with a white shirt, black vest, light blue tie and black skinny jeans. His suit jacket was on the back of his chair at the front. He was only 4 years older than Dan himself who was 21 meaning he was 25. He was a young professor but he was a good one.

Suddenly Mr Lester’s eyes meet Dan’s as he talks making Dan blush and quickly look away. That tended to happen a lot, Dan would stare for a moment too long and Mr Lester normally caught him in the act.

A hand patting at Dan’s arm brought his attention to the man sitting next to him. The redhead beamed when he saw he had Dan’s attention so quickly whispered what he needed to before it was lost to another one of his daydreams again.

“Hey Dan, wanna have dinner tonight? Just you, me and some wine.” Jacob winked and Dan blushed, not because he liked Jacob in that way. No, because Dan was awkward and not at all social. Jacob was always trying to get a date with Dan but Dan didn’t like Jacob in that way. Gathering up some confidence, Dan suddenly got an idea.

“Hey, let’s make a deal.” Dan whispered back and Jacob smiled, well it wasn’t a no yet. Leaning in closer, Jacob focused all attention on what Dan had to say.

“If you can ask Mr Lester a question that he gets wrong, then I’ll go out with you.” Dan knows it’s a strange deal to make but the thing was that Mr Lester barely got any questions wrong. Nevertheless Jacob beams and shakes Dan’s hand to seal the bet.

The rest of the lesson goes by quite quickly, Jacob apparently waiting for the end to ask his question. Mr Lester finishes up his talking before asking the class-

“Is there any questions?”

Taking a deep breath, Jacob raises his hand making Mr Lester raise an eyebrow. He points to the redhead man for him to speak up.

“Yes Mr Loren? Your question?” Everyone turns their attention to Jacob and since he’s sitting next to him- Dan aswell. The brunet hated attention, even if it was focused next to him. Jacob smirks at Dan before speaking.

“Will Dan go out with me if I asked?” Jacob asks, pointing to Dan. Mr Lester’s lips thin out for a second whilst Dan blushes bright red as a few people in their class hoot at them.

“No.” It’s said with so much certainty Dan looks over at Mr Lester to find him already looking at him. He blushes even more and turns his attention to Jacob who wears a smug look on his face. Jacob turns to Dan and winks again.

“So how about that dinner then, beautiful?” Jacob still has that smug look in his face and before he can even finish the sentence, class is excused and everyone is leaving.

“I’ll answer in a bit, I just need to ask Mr Lester something.” Dan says and Jacob nods before standing and placing a sloppy kiss on Dan’s cheek. Dan keeps his smile on his face until Jacob leaves the room before he grimaces and wipes at his cheek with his sleeve.

A chuckle snaps his attention to the front, he looks around quickly only to realise that he and Mr Lester are the only ones left in the room. Dan’s just thankful that this was his last class for the day.

“So, did you need something Mr Howell?” Mr Lester questions as he leans against his desk, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. Dan quickly stands, grabs his bag and makes his way to stand infront of the professor. Dan tucks his hands into his sleeves out of nervousness before he looks up. Sky blue eyes looked down at doe brown eyes. Mr Lester was a little taller than Dan but honestly Dan doesn’t think he’s finished his growth spurt.

“Yeah. I wanted to ask why you sounded to certain when you answered Jacob. Also can you call me Dan, not Mr Howell please?” Dan releases a breath, at least he didn’t muck up the sentence. Mr Lester nods to his request to call him Dan before speaking.

“Answer me this first. Do you actually have any interest in Mr Loren?” When Dan Shakes his head in denial, the professor continues, “Well then I was certain because you’re going to have dinner with me tonight.”

Dan goes bright red and gapes at the smirking professor infront of him. Mr Lester grabs his hand and writes his number along with a _–Phil x_

Dan smiles a tiny smile when he looks back up at Mr Le- Phil. Phil looks down at him with intense eyes, obviously checking to see whether Dan will reject him- which he definitely won’t.

“I’ll pick you up at 7 tonight. Meet me by area B.” Phil says softly and looks winded when Dan beams at him, dimples showing and everything.

“Okay Phil. See you tonight.” Dan murmurs before kissing Phil on the cheek and then quickly leaving the room. Well then, that was certainly an interesting lesson.


End file.
